Nothing Worth Having
by RoxyFox925
Summary: He was a Spectre, looking to unwind upon returning from a mission. She was an off-duty Alliance pilot with a penchant for playing guitar. He didn't understand humans. Her fascination with him sparked a flame.
1. That Which Is, Shall Never Cease To Be

**I've been stewing over this idea ever since I played the first Mass Effect, and I finally decided to act on it. I fell absolutely in love with Nihlus' character, so I've decided to explore a few elements of his past that were left to the imagination. Nihlus and Mass Effect belong to Bioware. The only product of my own twisted imagination is my OC. This is the first fic I've posted. Hopefully, it's not a train wreck.**

* * *

><p>Most days, Shepard considered the vastness of the Citadel's ward arms an annoyance. Today was not one of those days. The longer she took, the longer she could put this off. She hated being the bearer of bad news. Especially the kind she was about to deliver, but she could only pretend to be lost for so long. Sure, she could have let someone else play the messenger, but Nihlus had been part of her team, however brief a time it had been. This woman deserved to hear it from Shepard herself. She looked at the name again.<p>

Flight Lieutenant Nebula Carlisle. Eight years of service in the Alliance. Served as helmsman aboard the _SSV Cairo_ and the _SSS Iwo Jima_. Shepard hadn't heard of her. In all honesty, it didn't help much. It didn't stop the knots from forming in her stomach as she approached the woman's apartment, didn't stop the swell of guilt that wrenched her gut as she knocked on the door. Nothing could make this better. Nothing could make telling this faceless woman that her lover was dead okay.

She knocked softly and was greeted with a surprise. Lieutenant Carlisle wasn't exactly what Shepard had expected. Perhaps her name should have been a clue. Her years of service in the Alliance should have been a dead give away, but the last thing Shepard expected when the door opened was to be staring into the intense hazel eyes of a small human woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked, snapping Shepard out of her daze.

"Lieutenant Carlisle?" he asked. The woman nodded, brushing her brown curls away from her face. Shepard sighed. "You knew Nihlus Kryik?"

Nebula nodded again, motioning for the commander to come inside. "Not to be rude Commander, but what's this all about. Nihlus rarely worked alongside the Alliance, and I was discharged two years ago. Forgive my suspicion, but it's a little odd that you should show up at my door inquiring about a turian. Why are you here?" she asked. Shepard hung her head. "Nihlus was sent by the Council to accompany my team on the _SSV Normandy's_ shakedown run." she began. Nebula scoffed. "The Council doesn't send a Spectre for an Alliance shakedown. Shepard nodded. "You're right. It wasn't just a shakedown. The Alliance had recovered a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. The council sent Nihlus to help secure a pick up. The place was overrun with geth by the time we landed. Nihlus went to scout ahead, and we lost contact with him soon after."

A wave of understanding hit Neblua, and a lump formed in her throat. She knew why the Commander was here. A silent tear slid down her cheek. Shepard laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. I know Nihlus meant a great deal to you."

Nebula shook her head as another tear slid down her cheek. She pulled the collar of her shirt aside, revealing a neat circle of scars. Bite marks.

"He was my bond mate Commander. I had promised him my life. And my love." she said. Her voice was quiet, fighting off the tidal wave of emotions that plagued her. She wouldn't break down. Not now. A tiny voice pulled her attention to the other side of the room.

"Nebula, are you okay?" A young turian stood in the threshold of the door. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and nodded. She waved the boy over. She gave him a quick peck on one of his mandibles. "Commander Shepard and I are just talking kid." she said. "What are you talking about?" he asked, eyeing her curiously. Shepard smiled weakly. Persistent kid. Nebula pulled the boy onto her lap. "Do me a big favor, Korin. Go back to your room and play until the Commander and I are done talking. After that, I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Korin knitted his brow plates together in frustration, but nodded and hopped off Nebula's lap, retreating to his room. Nebula's smile as she watched him go turned to a bitter frown. Korin and Nihlus had been close. She dreaded having to tell the boy of Nihlus' death. The thought made her sick to her stomach all over again. Shepard looked at her sympathetically. She activated her omni-tool, transferring a file to Nebula's. "We found this vid archived on Nihlus' omni-tool. It's obvious it was meant for you." she said, laying a comforting hand on Nebula's shoulder. Nebula nodded weakly. "Thank you, Commander." she said. She accompanied Shepard to the door. As Shepard stepped over the threshold, Nebula stopped her.

"One last question, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "Ask away, Lieutenant."

"How did he die. What happened?"

Shepard sighed. It was an ugly truth, one she had hoped she wouldn't have to reveal. "He was murdered by a rogue Spectre. A friend of his. Nihlus let down his guard and was shot in the back of the head."

"Which Spectre?" Nebula inquired. Shepard was silent for a moment before she replied, "Saren Aterius."

Nebula's expression darkened. She nodded curtly. "Thank you, Commander." she said, shutting the door behind her. Shepard stared confused at the closed door. So Lieutenant Carlisle knew Saren. Or at least knew of him. Might be worth looking into a little later.

Inside, Nebula leaned against the door. She activated her omni-tool and downloaded the file Shepard had given her. Nihlus' image flickered into view. His mandibles twitched nervously.

_"Spirits, I really don't want to make this vid. It would be so much easier to pretend I'll always come home to you. You know I'll fight every day to do that, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you this one last time. I love you, Nebula. My mate You're strong, smart, and beautiful, and it's been an honor to have known you. These past years with you have been the best I could have asked for. If someone had told me eight years ago that I would end up taking a human as my mate, I wouldn't have believed them. You've taught me so much. Not just about humans, but about... well, everything. People don't understand why I chose you. You are human after all. They don't understand that I don't see human when I look at you. You're just Nebula. There's more to you than your human body. I hadn't understood that before I met you. I didn't care one way or the other about humans before. You've shown me how much potential your people have. I don't expect every human to start taking in orphaned turians, but maybe they aren't as bad as we were once led to believe."_

He paused for a moment, mandibles spreading slightly. The turian equivalent of a smile.

_"You did good by Korin, Neb. Not many people would have done what you've done for him. Hell, even most turians wouldn't have taken him in, let alone given him a family. I know you'll take care of him. I don't even have to ask that. It probably won't be long before he's taking care of you. He's stronger than I am. Smarter than you. He has a promising future. Make sure he knows that. And make sure he knows that even though we don't share DNA, we're still his family." He chuckled. "I guess I got attached to the kid. I really do look at him as a son. Tell him I love him, and that I'm sorry I won't be around anymore. I'm sorry to you too. We've been a tag team for so long, I know how hard it's going to be. I can only imagine how I would take it if this situation had been reversed. Me at home and you not coming back." He paused again, shaking his head. "I guess it doesn't really matter now. I love you, Neb. You and Korin both. Promise me you'll take care of each other."_

As the image flickered out of view, Nebula deactivated her omni-tool and sighed heavily. She made her way down the hall to Korin's room. His back was to her as she approached, engrossed in a small picture book Nihlus had given him. She smiled as she watched him. He looked up at her curiously as she settled herself on the bed beside him and drew him into a tight embrace. "What did that woman want to talk to you about?" he asked. Nebula smiled weakly. "She wanted to talk to me about Nihlus." she said. Korin's eyes lit up with excitement. "Is he coming home soon?" he asked. Nebula shook her head. "Oh." The boy hung his head, disappointed. A moment later, he looked up at her again. "When is he coming back?" A tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. She pulled Korin onto her lap and hugged him close, resting her chin on top of his head. "I'm afraid he's not coming back baby." she said quietly.

Korin wasn't stupid. He knew what it meant, and tears filled his eyes. He buried his face in the material of her shirt, his small body shaking as he cried, and Nebula held him close. She lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "He wouldn't have left you if he could help it, Korin. Nihlus loved you." she said. The boy nodded. Nebula smiled and wiped away the tears rolling down his face. "And I love you too. We're a family kid." She planted a soft kiss on one of his mandibles. They were silent for a long moment before Nebula spoke again. "You want me to play a song for you?" she asked. Korin nodded and nestled himself into his pillows as Nebula left the room. She returned a moment later, a worn acoustic guitar in tow. She gave Korin a soft smile as she began to play.

_A boy with a coin he found in the weeds_  
><em>With bullets and pages of trade magazines<em>  
><em>Close to a car that flipped on the turn<em>  
><em>When God left the ground to circle the world<em>

_A girl with a bird she found in the snow_  
><em>Then flew up her gown and that's how she knows<em>  
><em>If God made her eyes for crying at birth<em>  
><em>Then left the ground to circle the earth<em>

_A boy with a coin he crammed in his jeans_  
><em>Then making a wish he tossed in the sea<em>  
><em>Walked to a town that all of us burn<em>  
><em>When God left the ground to circle the world*<em>

Korin's eyes closed, and he drifted to sleep as she finished playing. Nebula stroked the side of his face, then exited the room as quietly as she could. She made her way to the living room where she curled up on the couch and allowed her mind to run amok with questions. Saren had the geth under his control. What did that mean for the galaxy? What the hell was he up to? Even more perplexing, why the fuck did he kill Nihlus? She knew Saren had been Nihlus' mentor before he became a Spectre. She knew Nihlus had greatly looked up to and respected the older turian. Saw him as a father-figure almost. From what little she had seen of Saren, it had seemed to her that he had harbored the same affection for his student. Had things gone so wrong between them? Or was it bigger than that?

Questions, questions. Always questions, every one without an answer. Nebula hated not having the answers.

* * *

><p><strong>*The song used here is <em>Boy With a Coin<em> by Iron and Wine**

**So ends the first chapter of my first fic. From here, I'm rewinding to when Nebula and Nihlus met and exploring their relationship as time moves on. If you liked what you read, please review. If you think there are things I could improve upon, tell me. Constructive criticism and helpful tips will be appreciated. In any case, I thank you for reading.**


	2. I Live For The Nights I Can't Remember

**Okay, so anyone who read the last chapter has my thanks. I intended to have this chapter up two weeks ago, but alas I have things to do that don't involve writing. Tis very sad, I know.**

* * *

><p>"Patch us through to the Citadel, Carlisle, then I want you focused on getting this hunk of scrap through this cloud to the docking bay." Captain Renault ordered, storming up onto the bridge. "Aye sir." Nebula replied. She switched over to the Citadel's traffic control channel and allowed her captain to take over. "Citadel Traffic Control, this is Captain Joseph Renault of the <em>SSV Cairo.<em> Requesting permission to dock for emergency repairs." Nebula had never heard Renault so shaken. She couldn't say she blamed him. The _Cairo_ was entering port pouring smoke and fluid from one of the starboard engines. But wonder of wonders, the ship had survived the relay. Things were looking up.

"Understood Captain. Proceed to docking bay 217. A survey and repair team will meet you there."

As the channel went dead, Renault turned to Nebula. "How's the ship holding up, Carlisle?" he asked. Nebula nodded. "All things considered, I'd say she's doing well. The primary starboard thrusters are completely fried and our hull is sporting a swiss cheese make-over, but I think she'll make it. Primary and secondary port thrusters are still fully functional, as are the secondary starboard, all critical systems are still online, and all areas where the hull has been breached have been sealed off." she said. "You think you can get us into port?" Renault asked, stealing a glance out a window at the stream of smoke the ship was leaving in its wake. "Yeah. We took a pretty bad hit, but we survived the jump from the Exodus Cluster. I think we'll be fine until we dock." she said confidently. Renault nodded, satisfied.

As Nebula brought the ship to port, Renault activated the ship's comm system. "Listen up crew. We're bringing to ship to port now. Everyone is on an extended shore leave until repairs are completed." he announced. Cheers could be heard echoing throughout the ship, and the captain chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up while you can. You certainly deserve it. This ship has a good crew. It was a tough battle, but we pulled through thanks to all of you." He paused as the ship settled into the docking cradle and the doors opened. "I expect everyone to report back to this cradle in seventy-two hours for a debriefing. We should know about how long these repairs will take by then. Until then, you are dismissed."

Speech concluded, Nebula stood and faced the captain. "With all due respect sir, I'd like your permission to stay and help with the repairs." she said. "Request denied, Carlisle. This last run was a tough one. You deserve a break." Renault said. He smirked. "Besides, I'm sure once this is all done, you'll be making midnight excursions down to the engine rooms like you always do." he said. Nebula's mouth fell open. "How did you know about that?" she asked. "The mechanical engineers tipped me off. Kept complaining that someone was tweaking the propulsion systems. I monitored it for a while, and you always seem to conveniently go missing from the bridge the night before each new complaint comes in." he explained with a laugh. "Not that I'm complaining. Your adjustments appear to help the engines operate more efficiently. Why didn't you go into engineering instead of flight school?" Nebula grinned. "The Alliance wouldn't let me do both, sir." Renault laughed and shook his head. "Dismissed, Carlisle."

Nebula saluted and exited the bridge. As she made her way down to the dock, she heard a familiar voice calling for her. She smiled has her friend Elissa draped her arm around her shoulders. "Impressive flying, Neb." she said. Nebula smiled. "Thanks Ellie. How did everything go down in engineering?" she asked. Ellie scowled. "We almost lost the drive core completely when Wesley decided it was better to panic than work. He lost it. Started tearing the place apart in a panic. We had to restrain him to keep him calm." she said, rolling her eyes. "When this shore leave is done, Wesley is a dead man." Her tone improved considerably as she began her next sentence. "So, to celebrate our escape from the jaws of death, the rest of the engineers and I have decided that a night on the town is in order. You should come." she said. "Does a night on the town mean we're planning to get falling down drunk?" Nebula asked. Ellie grinned mischievously. "When doesn't it involve getting falling down drunk?" she returned. Nebula smiled and nodded. "I'm game." she said. "Awesome! We're all meeting at Dark Star Lounge in two hours. I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>"Once again, Nihlus, your work has far exceeded our expectations." Councilor Valern said. His asari and salarian counterparts nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Your reports from Eletania were most impressive. You managed to track and destroy the pirates' base of operations with only a small team to help you." Tevos added. The salarian spoke next. "And for that, we are grateful. The batarians have been attacking shipments for months. We're glad you were able to put a stop to it. It will make trade routes safer for everyone. You are quickly proving yourself to be a valued agent. Saren taught you well."<p>

"Thank you Councilors." Nihlus replied, nodding gratefully.

It was high praise indeed, and he reveled in it. It hadn't been more than a year ago that he was still struggling though a failing military career. Reckless and insubordinate was what his superiors had called him. Forget the fact that he had saved their asses on more than one occasion, they still berated him for disobeying orders. The Spectres gave him freedom to get the job done without having to worry about what stupid orders his commanding officers would dish out next. As far as he was concerned, Saren had rescued him rather than recruited him.

"This meeting is finished. We'll send for you when another mission comes available. In the mean time, you may do as you please." the asari councilor said. Nihlus nodded and thanked them again before exiting the Council chambers.

His newly acquired free-time had come as a bit of a shock. His last three missions had all come in rapid succession. Finish one, head out the next day for another. It was a nice change of pace. He surveyed his surroundings as he made his way from the Presidium down to Zakera Ward, heading toward a place he had stumbled upon just before he met Saren when his unit had been allowed shore leave. The Dark Star Lounge was small, but it was a great place to blow off steam after a mission. He nodded to himself, satisfied with the decision. Drinks at Dark Star it was.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Nebula found Ellie and the rest of the engineers waiting outside the club. As their eyes met, Ellie squealed delightedly and waved her over. She locked her arm around Nebula's waist. "Gang's all here!" she proclaimed, giggling slightly. Happy as a drunken clam. Trust Ellie to have a few pre-party drinks. Nebula smiled and rolled her eyes, throwing her arm over her friend's shoulder and entering the club, where Ellie promptly pulled her up to the bar. "Come on bitch! We're drinkin'!" she said. She leaned against the bar, waving to the turian behind it.<p>

"What'll it be ladies?" he asked, mandibles spreading. "A round of tequila shots for me and my friends." Ellie said, sliding her credit chit across the counter.

Her crewmates cheered as the bartender poured the drinks. "Here's to surviving the near destruction of our ship." she said. They raised their glasses and drank. Ellie and Nebula turned back to the bar as the rest of the crew scattered between the bar and dance floor.

"Anything else for you?" the bartender asked. They nodded. "Cosmic Ray for me." Ellie said. Nebula followed. "Eclipse for me please."

The bartender nodded. "So what's this I hear about the near destruction of your ship?" he asked as he mixed their drinks. Nebula scowled. "We got hit by a band of batarian pirates on our way through the Exodus Cluster. Took us completely by surprise. Fried one of our engines and reduced our hull to honeycomb. We got lucky though. The critical systems stayed online long enough to make it to port." she explained. Ellie wrapped an arm around her neck and hugged her. "Neb might not be good for much, but she can make a ship dance. Got us out of there before anything worse happened." she said, standing up as the bartender passed them their drinks. She tugged Nebula's shirt sleeve. "Come dance with me." she said. Nebula laughed and shook her head. "Maybe after I've had a few more drinks." she replied. Ellie shrugged. "Suit yourself." she said, skipping off to the dance floor.

The bartender chuckled as he watched Ellie go. "She always so peppy?" he asked. Nebula laughed. "Depends on when you managed to catch up with her. If you were to talk to her down on the engineering deck, she's strictly business. On shore leave, it's like her personality flips completely. I never met a woman who can party like Ellie." she said, glancing at her friend who was currently grinding against one of the other engineers. She smiled and shook her head, then turned her attention to the rest of the club. Everyone was here tonight. Asari, turian, human, and even a few salarians all hustled around the small space. Nebula loved clubs for that reason. Didn't matter how different people were or how much they hated each other. Bars and clubs were neutral ground, a place to come and work off stress when life on the outside was busy kicking your ass.

The familiar swish of a door opening caught her attention. The turian entering the bar was imposing indeed, a tower of hard plates and muscle. The first thing that caught her interest was his gun, a modified version of the Armax Brawler. She was reminded of her own gun, a Kassa Razer, tucked into a shoulder holster and safely hidden underneath her jacket. Definitely not a civilian. The second thing she noticed was the way he moved. Quickly, carefully, almost predatory. He passed easily though the crowd as if it didn't even exist. She looked over at the bartender. "You know who he is?" she asked, pointing to her subject of interest. The bartender shook his head. "Not really. Doesn't come here that often. He's a Spectre. Doesn't spend too much time in one place. He must be between missions of he's here." he said.

Nebula watched the turian from the corner of her eye as he made his way up to the bar. "I'll take the strongest dextro-DNA drink you've got." he said. The bartender nodded and Nebula chuckled. "You are a brave soul. Not sure I could let someone have that much freedom over my drinks." she said. He laughed. "Comes with the territory I guess." he replied. Nebula nodded. "I suppose being a Spectre comes with a necessary element of fearlessness."

That got his attention. Confusion showed vivid in those bright green eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked. Nebula shook her head and turned to face him. "Don't think so. Unless you spend your free time sneaking around the Alliance's female barracks." she teased. His mandibles twitched. "And if I do?" he asked. She laughed fully then. "Then it would take this conversation to a level of awkward I don't even want to touch." she said.

The bartender slid the drink across the counter. The turian moved to pull out his credit chit, but Nebula beat him to it. She handed her chit to the bartender, grinning at her acquaintance. "To reward your show of bravery." she said. His mandibles twitched again, and he laughed quietly. "You make a habit of buying strange men drinks?" he asked. "Only if they make an impression." she replied, flashing a grin not unlike a Cheshire cat's.

"Are you impressed enough to tell me your name?"

"Nebula Carlisle."

He smirked. "Interesting." he said. Nebula raised an eyebrow. "What about you?" she asked. "What about me?" he retorted. She laughed. "You have a name, or should I make one up for you?" she asked. His mandibles spread in that distinctly turian smile. "Nihlus Kryik." he replied. He took a long drink from his glass, then turned back to Nebula. "You never did tell me how you knew I was a Spectre. Not that it's classified, but it's hardly common knowledge." he said. Nebula smiled mischievously. "The bartenders know everything." she said matter-of-factly. That earned her another smile. "An excellent point." he said.

Nebula was surprised at how easily conversation seemed to flow between them. Almost as easily as the drinks they managed to drain as they talked, leaving them both slurring words and snorting in laughter. Nebula had all but forgotten about the rest of her crew until Ellie stumbled up to them and draped her arm around Nebula's shoulder. "You've been talking for over an hour! You're supposed to be dancing with me!" she said. Nebula giggled and allowed Ellie to pull her out of her seat. She looked at Nihlus. "Want to dance?" she asked. Nihlus almost choked on the sip he'd taken from his glass as he laughed suddenly. "You've never seen a turian dance have you? It's not pretty." he said, shaking his head. Nebula raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If you say so. But if you happen to change your mind, I'll be dancing over there." she said, following Ellie out onto the dance floor.

Nihlus watched her as she went, not noticing the bartender come up beside him. "She's cute for a human." he said, looking pointedly at Nihlus. Nihlus rolled his eyes. "You go dance with her then." The bartender laughed. "Wasn't me she invited. Can't say I'd pass up the opportunity if it came." he said, and with that he walked away. Nihlus shook his head, but couldn't stop his gaze from slowly shifting to the small human on the dance floor. She moved like an asari. All grace and swaying hips. Even the unruly mass of brown curls atop her head was a source of intrigue. She caught his gaze and gave him a lopsided smile. She waved for him to join her. He smiled, rising from his seat and pushing through the crowd. _'Persistent woman.'_ he thought.

Nebula grinned when she saw him approach. "I thought turians didn't dance." she teased when he was within earshot. "We don't." he said with a laugh. "Why the change of mind?" she asked. He smirked. "You made an impression." Her smile widened, and she curled her fingers around his hand, careful to avoid the talons, pulling him deeper into the crowd.

She didn't know how long they danced. Quite frankly, she didn't care. The alcohol buzzed in her system, and she lost herself to pulsing base, their movement as they danced, the roughness of his hand in hers. As the crowd in the club began to thin, she found herself declining to accompany Ellie and her crewmates back to the hotel that had been secured for them, instead allowing her new friend to lead her by the hand towards the elevator and an unknown destination. The night was shaping up to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the second chapter. Reviews are always appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up a lot sooner than I did this one. No promises though<strong>


	3. Shit Happens And People Bleed

**Ah writers block, thou art a heartless bitch. I had hoped to have this chapter out quicker than the last. Alas, my efforts were in vain. I've been writing, deleting, and re-writing incessantly with the hope I might create something that would satisfy my compulsive need for perfection and, in turn, satisfy those who will eventually read this. I sincerely hope it was not a useless venture, that this is something actually worth reading. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 3 as promised. Before I dive in, I'd like to thank _JTheClivaz_ and _Stuch_ for their reviews. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>Nebula giggled as Nihlus tugged on her hand, urging her to move faster. "Come on Nihlus. Can't you just give me a hint?" she pleaded. As with every other time, she only received a smirk in response. "You'll see." he said. Nebula rolled her eyes, then caught sight of something from the corner of her eye. Turning slightly, she saw they were passing the bay where the <em>Cairo<em> was docked. "Wait! You have to see this!" she said, stopping abruptly, and she began pulling him in the direction of the battered vessel. The sudden switch threw him off balance and he stumbled, catching her shoulder with a sharp talon as he attempted to steady himself.

The pain was sharp and immediate. Nebula hissed as blood began to rise to the surface. "Shit. I'm sorry." Nihlus apologized. Nebula gave him a small smile. "It's fine. It was my fault for tripping you up." she said. She inspected the cut closely and grimaced. "I might need bandages though."

She grabbed his hand again, continuing to pull him toward the ship. She nodded to the survey team and flashed her military ID. The workers nodded back, seemingly satisfied, and allowed them to pass. As they made their way to the bridge, Nihlus took a moment to assess the damage. "Sweet spirits. What happened?" he asked. "Batarian pirates," Nebula said, "Caught us by surprise on our way through the Exodus Cluster." She plopped down in the pilot's chair and reached under the control console, fishing out the first aid kit. She fumbled with the bandages as she attempted to wrap her shoulder. Nihlus shook his head. "Here, I'll help you." he said, gently pulling away the gauze. They were silent for a moment before he spoke again. "So how did you shake them?" he asked. Nebula shrugged. "A great crew and an insane amount of luck." she quipped. Nihlus chuckled. "Is this why you were at the club?" he asked. She nodded. "Nothing like a brush with death to reduce a girl to a drunken idiot." she said with a laugh. Nihlus couldn't help but laugh himself.

He ripped off the final bit of tape and secured the patch in place before standing. "Done. It should heal in a few days." he said, holding out a hand to help her up. Nebula took the offered hand and pulled herself out of the chair. As they began to make their way back outside, Nebula stopped again. "Hang on a second. I need to get something." she said, running back up to the bow of the ship. Nihlus watch curiously as she rummaged through a closet before emerging with a large and oddly shaped black case. He shot her a questioning look. "What in the name of the spirits is that?" he asked. Nebula smiled coyly. "Tell me where we're going first." she said. Nihlus laughed and shook his head defiantly. "Guess I can wait then." he said, leading her from the ship.

Two elevators and a short flight of stairs later, Nebula finally recognized her surroundings. The Presidium Ring at the heart of the Citadel. In her three years of Alliance service, she had never been to this part of the station. Extranet pictures didn't do it justice.

"Wow. This is amazing." she said. Nihlus nodded. "Wait until you see where we're going." he said. He broke into a jog, leaving Nebula lagging behind, almost having to run to keep up with him. "No fair! Your legs are longer!" she shouted. He laughed. "You want to see where I'm taking you, don't you? Hurry up or you won't get the chance." he retorted, picking up speed. Nebula broke into a sprint, attempting to catch him to no avail. When she finally caught up to him, he had come to a stop beside the lake.

The area was secluded, far from the apartments and offices. Large patches of grass had been laid out and spotted with small trees and clusters of bushes. Perhaps this place was intended to be a park. It even had a bench to complete the illusion. Nebula smiled and set down her case before stretching out on the grass. Nihlus settled himself beside her as she sighed contentedly.

Looking up at the skyscape, a thought struck her, and she smiled at the memory.

"This place reminds me of Central Park." she said. Nihlus looked at her, confusion mapping its way across his face. She smiled and explained. "I grew up on Earth. New York City, the place I grew up, is huge. It's all skyscrapers, warehouses, shopping malls. Anything you could ever need or want." She paused for a moment and laughed. "It's a lot like the Citadel. Millions of people packed into a single location. Central Park was a protected area within the city limits. It was the only place in the entire city that wasn't made of metal and circuit boards. I used to play there with my brother and sister when we were kids. It was always my favorite place. Just one small patch of green amid all the industry and chaos." She smiled fondly.

In spite of himself, Nihlus felt his mandibles spread to match her grin. Her smile was contagious. Nebula turned onto her stomach and rested her head on her arms, watching him. "Were there places like that on your home planet?" she asked. He shrugged. "If there were, I don't remember it." he said, looking over at her. "Not a lot of natural beauty to be found amongst thieves and mercenaries."

"Is that why you love this place so much?" Nebula asked. He didn't even have to think. He just nodded. "My father was a Blue Sun. He tried his best to keep mom and I out of it, but everyday was a new struggle. We had to fight for everything. All we wanted was to survive to see another day."

Nihlus propped himself up on his elbows, still staring up at the sky. "After my father died, it only got worse. Then I was forced into the military, and now I'm a Spectre. It's nice to come here and slow down every now and then."

His eyes showed a sadness Nebula knew all too well. She reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "My dad's dead too," she said, "killed by pirates when I was 16." She sat up and opened the case she'd retrieved from the _Cairo_, revealing an age-worn instrument. Nihlus looked at it curiously. "What is that?" he asked. Nebula smiled. "It's a guitar. It belonged to my dad before he died. He taught me to play when I was 10. Watch this." she said. She ran her thumb over the stings, producing a tune unlike anything he'd heard. "Is that all it does?" he asked when the sound faded. Nebula laughed and nodded. "Pretty much." she replied. "What's so special about it then?" he asked.

Nebula smiled. "I'll show you." she said. She set her fingers to a G chord and began to play.

_Another turning point_  
><em>A fork stuck in the road<em>

_Time grabs you by the wrist_  
><em>directs you where to go<em>  
><em>So make the best of this test<em>  
><em>and don't ask why<em>  
><em>It's not a question<em>  
><em>But a lesson learned in time<em>

_It's something unpredictable_  
><em>But in the end is right<em>  
><em>I hope you had the time<em>  
><em>of your life<em>

Nihlus' mandibles spread lazily as he listened to her sing in time with the guitar. Definitely an alien sound, but certainly not unpleasant. It was enjoyable, in fact, and so he let his thoughts drift as she continued.

_So take the photographs_  
><em>and stillframes in your mind<em>  
><em>Hang it on a shelf<em>  
><em>in good health and good time<em>

_Tattoos of memories_  
><em>and dead skin on trial<em>  
><em>for what it's worth<em>  
><em>it was worth all the while<em>

_It's something unpredictable_  
><em>But in the end is right<em>  
><em>I hope you had the time<em>  
><em>of your life*<em>

She looked down at him as the song ended and set the guitar to the side. "That's what's so special about it." she said, laying back down beside him. Nihlus nodded. "Special indeed. Does all human music sound like that?" he asked, looking over at her. Nebula laughed and shook her head. "No. Not so much anymore. Hasn't for almost two-hundred years. I guess I can thank my dad for that too. He left me with a really weird love for classic Earth music." She smiled. "I got a lot of things from my dad."

"Does that include your uncanny ability to chug down massive amounts of alcohol?"

Nebula giggled and gave him a playful slap on the arm. "If I recall correctly my dear turian friend, you drank just as much as I did." she said. Nihlus laughed and nodded. "Point taken." he said. They fell into silence, and Nebula pulled her guitar to rest on her stomach, strumming a few chords and humming an unfamiliar tune. A lazy smile spread across her faces as she closed her eyes. Unwilling to interrupt, Nihlus let the soft tones of her humming fill him and allowed his thoughts to wander.

_"I thought turians didn't dance."_

Her teasing tone played over and over again in his mind. He didn't quite know what to make of her. Listening to the soft hum of her guitar, he determined he was going to find out. He wanted to know her, wanted to befriend her.

His thoughts became clouded, the need for sleep nagging at him. He was tired. Too tired to think anymore, and so he allowed himself to slip easily into an alcohol induced coma.

* * *

><p>Nebula awoke the next morning to a splitting headache. The light of the Presidium's day cycle needled her eyes, causing her to groan as she attempted to sit up. It was then she registered the weight pressing down on her abdomen, previously unnoticed through the haze of her hangover. A plated arm was draped across her waist. Her face twisted in confusion, and she followed the arm to its owner. Seeing Nihlus, memories from the previous night came flooding back. <em>"Must have passed out."<em> she thought.

She turned carefully onto her side so she could face him. When he didn't so much as twitch, she giggled softly under her breath. _"Heavy sleeper."_

She studied the white markings etched into his face. She had noticed facial markings on nearly every turian she had encountered. They were beautiful, she thought, and made a mental note to ask Nihlus about their meaning in the future. Absentmindedly, she began to trace the tattoos with her free hand.

He wasn't such a heavy sleeper after all. A taloned hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, green eyes fierce and predatory. Nebula gasped, half in shock, half in pain. His features softened as he registered who had been touching him. He relaxed his grip, letting his arm fall to his side. He rolled over and growled, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the light. "Spirits help me. I'll never drink that much again... Ever."

Nebula patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I know the feeling." she said. "While I appreciate the sentiment, would it be too much to ask that we move this party indoors. Away from the light. And the noise." he said, his voice thick, still recovering from the sudden wake-up call. Nebula nodded. "I like the way you think. You have a place in mind?"

"The Council provides its Spectres with apartments when they're between missions. They don't get used often. Should be nice and quiet there." he said, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes.

He grudgingly got to his feet, then offered Nebula a hand. Grabbing her guitar case, she took the offering and pulled herself off the ground. "Ready when you are. Lead the way." she said, giving him a mock bow. She regretted the action immediately as her head began to swim. Her vision darkened and her legs shook under her weight. Nihlus reached out and laid a steadying hand on her shoulder, laughing softly. "We definitely need to sleep this off." he said, leading her away from the park.

Upon arriving, Nebula noticed that the apartment was small. A bed, a couch, a closet, and a small kitchen was all it contained. Living for one, but as Nihlus had promised, it was dark and quiet. The perfect place to sleep off a hangover. Almost immediately, she collapsed on the couch, grabbed one of the throw pillows, and curled up, abandoning her beloved instrument on the floor.

She looked up at him, her lips curling in a soft smile. "Thanks for letting me crash here." she said. "It's no trouble. Besides, I couldn't let you brave the wards hungover. You wouldn't make it very far before the noise split your head in half." he replied. Nebula laughed. "Such a gentleman."

She shivered slightly, the cold air in the tiny space beginning to take its toll. Nihlus smiled and shook his head. He pulled a blanket from the closet and laid it gently over her. "You humans are too squishy. It's a miracle you retain heat at all." he joked. Nebula raised an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't turians evolve exterior plates to keep heat and radiation _out_? I suspect your species would have fried before they ever made it off Palaven without them." she shot back.

Nihlus' mandibles twiched and he nodded. "Alright. You win." he said, bowing out. "Damn right I do." Nebula said, sticking out her tongue. _"Two can play that game."_ Nihlus thought. He smirked, picked up a pillow from the opposite end of the couch, and threw it at her, hitting her square in the head.

"Ouch!" Nebula glared as her turian counterpart doubled over in a fit of laughter. She picked up the offending pillow and chucked it back at him. He blocked it effortlessly, only laughing harder. When the hysterics calmed, he cradled his head in his hands as the pain set in. "Sweet spirits, it hurts to laugh." Nebula giggled in spite of herself and he cast her a withering look. "Evil woman."

She held out her hand. A peace offering. "Truce then." she said. Nihlus knew little of human interactions, but he took the cue and grasped her hand in his. "For now." His eyes held a glint of mischief. Nebula tried to suppress it, but in the end she dissolved into quiet giggles. "Go to sleep. Goofy turian."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I thank you for reading. Thanks once again to the people who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Did I ever mention that I really appreciate reviews? They let me know my work isn't utter garbage and help me improve upon the things that need it. In short, they keep me going. So if you're reading this story, feel free to leave me one. :)<strong>

***Song used in this chapter is _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_ by Green Day**


	4. What Strange Creatures Brothers Are

**So, after dragging my feet for a while, I finally decided to post a new chapter. I apologize for taking so long. My personal life has been a wreck these last few months, and I really haven't been up to updating this story like I should have. However, I think I've dawdled around enough. Time to put on my big girl boots and get this show on the road. I would like to giv_e_ a huge thanks to all of my reviewers and to everyone who took the time to read and favorite. You guys are the best.**a

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking with me, Nihlus." Nebula said, stopping in front of the hotel door. His mandibles twitched nervously, and he nodded. "You're welcome." And awkward silence settled over them, each unsure of what to do or say next. "So... I had fun." she said, smiling up at him. His mandibles spread to match her grin. "I did too."<p>

"We should do it again some time." Her voice was hopeful, almost as if she were asking. A tension he hand't realized he was holding eased almost immediately. "Definitely." he said. Nebula beamed. "Sweet!"

The hug came without warning. She threw her arms around his crowl, catching him completely off guard. It took him a moment to recognize it as the display of affection it was intended to be, but managed to return the embrace before she could pull away. She smiled sheepishly as color rose to her cheeks, turning them a bright shade of red. He smirked, causing her to blush even harder. She cleared her throat.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. I guess I'll see you later." She turned to go inside. "Nebula?" She stopped and looked back at him, the question hanging in her eyes. "Do you have any plans for tonight? I don't know how long I have until the Council give me another assignment. I'd like to see you again before I have to leave."

The smile that spread across her face lit up her eyes. "I'd like that." There it was again. That easing of tension. That relief. "I'll see you tonight then." he said. Nebula nodded. "Definitely." she said, then continued into the hotel.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Nebula grinned. She would recognize Ellie's taunting anywhere. She turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow. "I know that smirk, Ellie. What are you up to?" she asked, eyeing the red-head suspiciously. Ellie pushed off the wall and draped her arm across Nebula's shoulders. "Where ya been bestie?" she asked. Nebula laughed. "Nosy much?" she chided. Ellie simply grinned. "Only because I love you, Neb."

They shared a laugh and made their way up to their room. Once inside, Ellie closed the door behind them. "So, I saw you leave with that turian last night." she said, waggling her eyebrows. Nebula flashed a coy smile. "Your point?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me missy. You leave with him last night, then don't show up again until this late in the day?"

Nebula cut her off. "You want to know if I slept with him." she stated matter-of-factly. Ellie snickered. "You know me too well, Neb." The silence hung between them for the span of a few heartbeats. "So did you?"

Nebula cast her a withering look, and Ellie held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, you didn't sleep with him. So what did you do?" she asked. They settled themselves on the bed as Nebula recounted the events of the previous night, and Ellie listened with quiet fascination. When she was finished, Ellie sighed. "You're so boring, Neb. Didn't I teach you anything?" she said. Nebula shook her head. "We can't all be night club queens like you."

"Are you going to see him again."

"Of course."

A wide grin crept across Ellie's face. "When?" she asked. Now it was Nebula's turn to grin. "Tonight."

Ellie squealed in delight and pulled Nebula into a bone-crushing hug. "My bestie is going on her first real date since high school!" she gushed.

"It's not a date."

"Oh really? Well what would you call it? You spend all night together, he walks you back to your hotel, then asks to see you again tonight. Sounds like a date to me."

Nebula shot a glare at Ellie. "It's not a date!" Ellie's grin only widened. "Deny it all you want Nebby-dear. You aren't fooling me." she said. As they stared each other down, Ellie waggled her eyebrows. "You won't win." she said, causing Neblua to dissolve into a fit of laughter. "You are such a cheater." Ellie shrugged. "You're just mad because you're a loser." she said. "Soulless ginger." Neblua retorted. Ellie clutched her abdomen, as if she'd been punched. "Ouch. Low blow." "Serves you right." Neblua said, standing up and making her way across the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? This conversation isn't finished!" Ellie called after her. "I'd like to take a shower, if that's okay with you!" Ellie threw herself dramatically back onto the bed. "Finally! I can smell you from here!" she exclaimed.

"Fuck you, Ellie."

"Only if you buy me dinner first." the red-head quipped. Nebula flipped her the bird, and Ellie blew her a kiss. "May I go take a shower now?" she asked. She didn't wait around to hear the answer.

* * *

><p>"Seriously! You should wear this one! It would be perfect with that top you have on!" Ellie insisted, holding up what Nebula assumed had once been a skirt. She wasn't entirely certain. It was so short she was almost sure it had to be missing a few pieces. She shook her head. "Make it stop!" she whined. Ellie scowled, lowering the offending article. "Will you at least try it?" she asked. Not a chance. "I don't even know what <em>it <em>is!" Nebula said, determined that she wasn't going to touch it. "It's a skirt!" Suspicion confirmed. "Hell no! There's no way that thing will cover my ass! I'd be better off wearing it as a scarf!"

Ellie threw up her hands, exasperated. "You're impossible!" she shouted, tossing the skirt back intro her luggage. Nebula was relieved when her omni-tool pinged, signifying an incoming message.

_**20:25: N.K.** Still want to go out tonight?_

_**20:26: N.C.** If it gets me the hell out of here, I'll go tap danging though hell with a can of gasoline strapped to my back._

_**20:26: N.K.** I'm going to assume that means yes._

_**20:27: N.C.** It does. Just get me out of here. I don't know how much more Dolly Divine I can take!_

_**20:27: N.K.** Dolly Divine?_

_**20:28: N.C.** Ellie's spent the last 3 thours using me as her personal dress-up doll._

_**20:28: N.K.** Ouch._

_**20:28: N.K.** If you want to make a break for it, I meet you outside in a few minutes._

_**20:29: N.C.** Running for the hills right now._

_**20:29: N.K.** How does that work? There aren't any hills to run to._

_**20:30: N.C.** Smartass._

Muttering a quick goodbye to Ellie, Nebula threw on her jacket and raced down the stairs. She pushed through the double doors, spotting Nihlus as he turned the corner. "I'm saved!" she cried. Nihlus rolled his eyes. "It couldn't have been that bad." he said, skeptical. "That's what you think. You didn't see the last thing she tried to make me wear." Nebula protested, shuddering as her thoughts returned to the too-short-skirt. He laughed. "Well, the rest of the night will be better. Spectre's honor." he assured her.

They walked down the crowded streets, talking and laughing as they had the previous night. It still amazed her, how easily conversation came for them. "So what exactly are we doing tonight?" she asked. The question gave him pause. He turned his eyes towards her, his mandibles twitching slightly. _"Damnit. Why is his face so difficult to read?"_ she thought, studying him. "You haven't even thought about it, have you?" she asked. Nihlus shook his head. "No," he admitted, "Shooting people is more my thing." That caused her to laugh. "At least you can actually hit your target. I sit behind a console all day. My aim is shit." she said. "That bad, huh?" Nihlus said. Nebula snorted. "I can hit the broad side of a cruiser, but that's about it. Only guns I'm any good with are the big ones on the _Cairo_."

"And the brass is still debating whether they should have even let you anywhere near those guns, Neb." someone said from behind her. She recognized the voice instantly, and a smirk played on her lips as she turned. "Well, we can't all be sharp-shooters like you, Orion." she said, "How have you been?" "Well, I'm a hell of a lot better now that I know you're alive." he replaied, glaring. Nebula winced. 'Sorry about that." she said. Orion held up a hand to silence her before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm just glad you're okay." Nebula returned the embrace and smiled, "Thanks." she said.

Nebula turned to Nihlus as Orion released her, making introductions. "Nihlus, this is my brother Orion. Orion, my friend Nihlus." They gave each other a nod of acknowledgement, and Orion turned his attention back to Nebula. "You know mom and Aurora are going to be pissed, right? They've been blowing my omni-tool up the last two days to see if I had heard anything about you. You need to call them ASAP." he said. Nebula rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby, Orion. I'll call them after I get back to my room." she said. Nihlus chuckled. "You can't blame a guy for being concerned about his little sister." he said. "I'm not his little sister." Nebula said.

"Technically, you are." Orion corrected her. Nebula shot him a glare. "By five minutes and thirty eight seconds. That hardly counts." she said. "You guys are twins?" Nihlus asked, confused. They responded in unison.

"Triplets."

"Oh. I take it Aurora is the third, then?" Nihlus asked. Nebula nodded. "Good guess." she said. "Wasn't hard to figure out. Orion, Aurora, and Nebula. Dead give-away." he said. Nebula and Orion laughed. "Yeah, our parents wanted all of our names to be related somehow." Orion explained. "Dad had a thing for space travel. Ran a merchant frigate before he was killed." Nebula continued.

"And presto. Space names for the triplets."

"As if that wasn't bad enough, all of our middle names start with J"

"James, Jade..."

"...And Jeanine."

Nihlus doubled over in laughter. "You guys always finish each others sentences like that?" he asked. Nebula blushed, Orion smirked, and they nodded in unison. "Some sort of weird triplet telepathy, I guess." Nebula said. She gave Nihlus' arm a gentle tug. "We should probably get going." she said. "Awww. Is wittle Neb embawassed?" Orion asked in jest. "You're an ass." Nebula said. They smiled and gave each other one last hug. "Take care of yourslef, Neb." Orion said. Nebula nodded. "You too, Ri." As they turned to leave, Orion shouted after them. "Call mom, damnit!" Nebula smiled. "I will."

Nebula and Nihlus, continued on in silence. "Sorry about that." Nebula said, after a moment. Nihlus laughed. "Don't be. That's how families are supporsed to be." Nebula shrugged. "I guess," she said, "Sibling rivalry and all that." "At least you have siblings to fight with. I had myself. It gets boring after a while." Nihlus replied. Nebula chuckled and nodded. "True enough. I can bitch about Aurora and Orion all I want, but we've had a lot of fun together." She paused a moment. "At least Orion and I did. Aurora didn't. Orion and I pranked her mercilessly." she said. "Spirits, dare I even ask what you did to her?" Nihlus asked. Nebula grinned devilishly. "Oh, nothing major. Replace her deodorant with cream cheese, fake bugs in her bed, hair dye in her shampoo. You know, harmless things," she laughed, "The best one we ever pulled was when we buried her bedroom under a mountain of newspaper. She had been staying with one of her friends over the weekend and came back to find her room filled to the ceiling with newspapers." Nihlus' mandibles spread as he grinned. "I can't imagine she was happy." he said. Nebula shook her head, still laughing. "No. She was fucking pissed. She didn't speak to us for a week after that." "I can't imagine why." Nihlus said.

He looked at her curiously then. "So, you said you couldn't shoot?" he asked. Nebula shook her head. "Not if my life depended on it." she replied. Nihlus grinned and took her by the hand. "Let's see if we can change that."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize again for the incredibly long hiatus. I've been struggling with this chapter a lot, due largely to a combination of personal drama and writer's block. I'm still not entirely happy with it. The only reason I've even put this chapter out is because I've been pushing myself to get the creative juices flowing once again. Perhaps I'll delete and re-write it if I think of something better to put in it's place. In the mean time, I hope you guys are more satisfied with it than I am. Thanks to:<strong>

_**xx-ENZERU**_

_**Kanaydian Dragon**_

_**JTheClivaz**_

_**GilTano**_

**for their wonderful reviews. Special thanks to J, for being an ever loyal reviewer, and to Gil, for telling me not to give up. Seriously, dude. You have no idea how much that one little statement helped me out, and not even just with this story. Like I said, I have a lot of personal shit going down, and for some reason, that helped.**


End file.
